Field of the Invention
The present invention provides for an extension cord for transfer of electrical power from a power source to a power take-off. More specifically, an extension cord in accordance with the present invention includes a resistance wire disposed and structured to transfer heat to a primary insulator disposed about a primary conductor.
Description of the Related Art
Use of extension cords poses a challenge when operating in cold-weather environments. For example, electrical equipment that is operated outdoors, such as construction equipment, yard equipment, external lighting, etc., is necessarily exposed to ambient conditions. In cold climates, those conditions may jeopardize the equipment and the extension cords that form the connection between the equipment and a power source. This may further be exacerbated as temperatures drop overnight and/or the equipment is shut off or allowed to go unused for a period of time. As a result to exposure to harsh, cold temperatures, the reliability of the extension cord may be decreased. Further, handling cold or frozen cords is difficult. For example, frozen cords become stiff and hard to maneuver. The cords are thus difficult to coil or uncoil for deployment or storage purposes, requiring that they be first be thawed lest one be prepared for a struggle.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an extension cord that comprises a heating mechanism structured to sufficiently heat the extension cord so as to reduce the effects brought about by cold climate. Further, it would be of benefit if such an extension cord were further structured for determination of a predetermined ambient temperature, such that upon its determination the extension cord would self-activate and provide heat to itself.